


Somewhere only we know

by citydreaming



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 22:56:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14295267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citydreaming/pseuds/citydreaming
Summary: Mat and Tito will only actually get one night in their new place before they both head out to Canada for a few weeks and then on to the World Championships so even though moving in together feels like a Big Step they won’t get to actually settle in until half the summer is over.





	Somewhere only we know

**Author's Note:**

> usual rules apply: if you found this by googling your own/the name of someone you know PLEASE LEAVE IMMEDIATELY. this is complete fiction etc etc.
> 
> also this is the first piece of fic i’ve written/posted in LITERAL YEARS. these dumb boys inspired me okay? 
> 
> also title is from the Keane song by the same name.

Mat’s last night in the Seidenberg house is a weird one, he’ll miss the noise and the kids and the home cooked meals more than he’d expected so even though he can’t wait to live with Tito the whole thing feels kind of bittersweet. 

He’s packed already, things piled in the corner of his basement room ready to be moved tomorrow to the apartment that he and Tito had found during their last run of home games. It’s in Brooklyn and even though Mat would have been happy to stay in Garden City Tito had insisted they look at places away from Long Island.

“We’re playing hockey in the big city Mat, you’ve already spent a year in the suburbs, lets at least look at places that don’t have a white picket fence” he had said and ultimately Mat didnt really give a fuck where they ended up living, as long as he got to spend more than just nights on the road with Tito.

So they’ve ended up with a super hipster place in Brooklyn that will be a bitch of a commute for training but it will also be worth it to stop all the sneaking around and hiding from their teammates. 

Mat and Tito will only actually get one night in their new place before they both head out to Canada for a few weeks and then on to the World Championships so even though moving in together feels like a Big Step they won’t get to actually settle in until half the summer is over.

So yeah, Mat is a little sad to be leaving the Seidenberg’s but he is also really fucking eager to get one night alone with Tito and no distractions before everything gets crazy busy again.

—-

It doesn't take them long to move in honestly, because they’re two young guys with mostly clothes, hockey gear and tech instead of actual adult possessions like y’know, furniture. But the place is already furnished except for the two new beds that they have on order (because Tito had said they do enough sleeping in strange beds on the road and Mat couldn’t agree more.) 

But that means for their first evening it’s a mattress on the polished wooden floorboards for the night and frankly Mat couldn’t give a damn because at least they’re alone, no teammates or hotel neighbours to overhear them and figure it all out. 

(‘All’ being the way they have barely kept their hands off each other since like, november, and have been sharing one bed on every road game, and in the middle of all the sex the way they have managed to catch some pretty serious feelings for each other.) 

Even though there wasn’t much to carry up the three flights of stairs to the apartment Tito is still sweating by the time they’re done, stripping off his t-shirt in one fluid motion and dumping it on the sofa. 

“Damn, a week off the ice and the boys got no stamina” Mat says with a wink as he gives Tito’s half naked body an obvious once over. It’s nothing he hasn’t seen a million times before but Mat is still hungry for more of the smooth skin and tight muscles on display. 

“Shut up” Tito grumbles “it’s because i’m doing all the heavy lifting whilst you’re up here unpacking boxes of clothes.” 

It’s true and it wasn’t even intentional on Mat’s behalf to leave Tito with the manual labor but it was worth it to watch him move around the living room half naked and confident as he separates their hockey gear it to two piles. The place has two rooms and through Mat doubts they’ll spend any nights apart they’ve agreed to make it look like they have a bedroom each. Honestly the whole secret relationship thing is both exhausting and annoying as fuck but Mat figures it’s for the best, at least until they’ve both got another NHL season under their belts. They would never let their relationship get in the way of their game but they also don’t want to risk being taken off the second line with Ebs and Tito really doesn’t want to risk being sent back down to Bridgeport so. Secrets it is. 

But not tonight. Because once their belongings are mostly organised it is just Mat and Tito and no one else is going to interrupt them until tomorrow afternoon when a driver is booked to take them to JFK. So they leave the mattress that they had delivered earlier in the week in the middle of the open plan lounge (“Fuck it, we’ll sort the place out when we get back” Mat had said) and there are a pile of sheets on top of it that they bury themselves in. 

It’s still mostly light outside and when Mat checks his phone it’s barely 7pm but they silently agree to not moving until tomorrow. Usually Mat isn’t one for lounging around but honestly a night in bed with Tito before they separate for almost a month sounds like a fucking dream. 

“Shall we order takeout?” Tito asks, half reclining against the wall that the mattress is in front of and he’s still only half dressed, wearing loose training shorts and nothing else. 

“Sure” Mat replies because he’s hungry but wants to get his hands on Tito more than he wants to actually leave their private little cocoon. They decide on Thai food because they’ve both been kind of binging since the season ended and noodles with chicken and vegetables feels less terrible than ordering another pizza or burger. 

Tito orders for them whilst Mat grabs two beers from the fridge and it feels like fucking heaven to have this domestic little moment in their own place after the crazy season they’ve just had. And when Tito kisses him Mat doesn't even think about resisting, just melts back into the cushions beneath him and lets Tito take control. It isn’t always that way because when Mat is particularly keyed up after a frustrating game he just can’t give up control that easily, but the rest of the time Tito takes the reigns and Mat just loses himself in it.

Their clothes are gone before Mat even really grasps that Tito wants to take things that far, he was half expecting making out and maybe some playful groping before the food arrived but after a couple of minutes it’s obvious Tito wants to fuck and Mat isn’t going to argue. He has at least a few weeks of celibacy up ahead, probably longer if they don’t end up rooming together at the Worlds so he is so on board with making the most of tonight.

There are lube and condoms to hand because Tito is a genius and thought to dig them out of his washbag when they were unpacking, so by the time Mat even thinks to beg for more there are slick fingers pressing in to him. Tito is sure and thorough as he prepares Mat and before long Tito’s fingers are replaced by his dick and everything just explodes from there.

It’s quick and hungry and just a little rough because it’s been a few days since they were able to have this and Mat fucking loves it all, blunt fingernails digging into Tito’s back as his thighs spread further to accommodate the thick body between them.

Honestly it doesn’t last long but it’s ok because they both know there will be a round two and maybe three later on tonight so Mat doesn’t hold back when Tito starts to jerk him in tight motions that match the pace of their hips.

And then he’s coming, and so is Tito as he growls out curses in French against Mat’s ear. It’s hot as fuck and neither of them wants it to end. There isn’t much time for afterglow because a couple of minutes after Tito has disposed of the condom their intercom rings to signal the food has arrived so Mat scrambles in to Tito’s shorts and his own discarded t-shirt and answers the door before he’s even had a chance to clean the lube from between his legs. But once he’s paid and slid the lock shut it doesn’t even matter that he just answered the door barely two minutes after being fucked because Tito is still there on the mattress, naked and gorgeous and sipping from his beer bottle.

“Get some forks and get your ass back over here” Tito says and Mat doesn’t need to be told twice.

The food is surprisingly good and Mat can’t help but think how lucky he is to be here, away from prying eyes and eating decent takeout on their first attempt after a round of mind blowing sex. He and Tito live such big, full lives that sometimes the little things really take him by surprise and sitting together on the floor in their new apartment is one of those times.

It’s a quiet first evening for them as they drink a few more beers, put on a movie and lounge naked on their makeshift bed. Before they fall asleep Tito fucks Mat again and it’s slower, all kissing and roaming hands as they move against each other. And when it’s over Mat can barely keep his eyes open long enough to clean the come off his stomach.

—-

In the morning Mat wakes up with the sun because they don't have drapes in the lounge yet and the place has these huge amazing windows that are honestly less amazing at 7am. Tito sleeps for maybe another hour whilst Mat catches up with the playoff scores on his phone until there are strong hands on his hips and an erection presses in to his back.

Round three is lazy morning sex in the hazy sunlight and Mat takes control this time, spreading Tito’s legs and pushing between them. They’re both pretty versatile when it comes to sex but it’s been a little while since Mat topped so it really doesn’t last long. Even so, Tito looks happy and sated when it’s over so Mat doesn’t feel too bad for his stamina today. 

The rest of the morning passes in a quick blur of bagels for breakfast and packing suitcases to take home and before either of them can believe it the car is downstairs to take them to the airport. 

Mat is excited to see his family but also not ready for a couple of weeks without Tito which they havent really had to deal with since Tito went down to Bridgeport earlier in the season when this whole thing between them was still pretty new.

They have lingering kisses in the hallway before Tito locks up the apartment because they know this is their only chance to say goodbye properly. Mat feels a little bitter about that fact but he just reminds himself that it’s for the best, they’ve worked too long and too hard to mess up their careers with a gay lovers scandal so early on. 

And before they know it they’re in JFK and Tito’s flight is being called for boarding, Mat still has forty minutes before his so they make their way to Tito’s gate together. Mat makes sure to take him in, eyes roaming over Tito in his sweatpants and training hoodie, glasses on and a baseball cap pulled low. He looks casual and gorgeous and Mat is going to miss him so fucking much. He doesn’t say that because they don’t talk about their feelings all that much, and especially not in the middle of a crowded airport.

“I’ll miss you man” Tito says, hand grabbing at Mat’s forearm. Mat pulls him into a bro hug because that is all they can do here and it’s not enough but it’s better than nothing.

And then Tito is boarding and Mat has spent his whole life wishing his summer away but this year it’s only the next few weeks he is wishing away. The Worlds and Europe are waiting, followed by another season with Tito on his line and evenings with Tito in his bed and Mat cannot fucking wait.


End file.
